Previous fasteners include a metal stud permanently fixed in a plastic part by placing the stud in an empty die cavity so that the stud is molded directly into the part. Sometimes various forms of expansion inserts or threaded studs are inserted into holes molded or drilled in plastic parts. In some other fasteners the studs are upset or staked in plastic members which removes a portion of any corrosion protective coating on the studs. These techniques usually increase the cost of dies, tooling and fixtures, assembly time, and the number of scrap or unacceptable parts. These techniques also produce stresses in the plastic which result in more frequent cracking and failure of the parts when in service or use.